Time
by T.E.Rose
Summary: Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, time goes by, sometimes slowly, sometimes more swiftly than we might wish it too.


Time: A Pitch Perfect Story

By: TE Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters

A/N: Im not sure where this is going or if it's going anywhere for that matter. I like it the way it is but it feels like there is still more to it, more that it wants to say. I'm just not sure what exactly.

Anyway Read and Review please. Let me know what you think I enjoy hearing from all you readers.

XXXX

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, time goes by, sometimes slowly, sometimes more swiftly than we might wish it too.

It is the times when we feel the worst about ourselves, about our situation's or about our circumstances that time inevitably moves at its slowest for us.

These thoughts and more have been plaguing her thoughts as of late. Currently they were distracting her from what she would really much rather be focusing on as she sat hunched over her desk at work. She had been toying idly with the mixing software on her laptop not able to concentrate on anything and accomplishing nothing for the past two days. Two long, hard, incredibly enduring days.

Pushing her laptop away from herself with a disgusted noise, frustration once again getting the better of her for the moment. The project that Sammy, her boss at Residual Heat, had entrusted her with forgotten. The project that could have huge implications for the direction that the future of her career, the thing she had been working towards ever since she realized what it was that she wanted to do with her life was pushed aside in favor of her phone.

Swiping through the notifications that had popped up since she had last checked it Beca pulled up her messaging app quickly tapping out a message on the digital keyboard.

" _I feel like the worst kind of bitch…"_

… _Aca-Nazi is typing…_

It had been two days since she had broken things off with Jesse. It had been perhaps the hardest thing she had ever done. Harder than admitting she had been wrong and apologizing to Aubrey her freshman year. Harder than admitting that her father had been right all along about her going to college. It had been harder than forgiving her Father for leaving her mother.

Jesse and she had been together for more than 3 years and the look on his face when she had told him had just about broken her. It wasn't even that she didn't love Jesse, she did but not in the way that he wanted her to or that he deserved. Jesse was legitimately one of the nicest people she knew and a great guy. Yet he wasn't what she wanted, she could not see a future with him in any of her imaginings.

" _It had to be done Beca."_

" _Doesn't make it any easier."_

… _Aca-Nazi is typing…_

Deep down Beca had known it had to be done. She had known and she had put it off for far too long. She had put it off hoping time might prove her wrong, that if she gave their relationship just a little more time then somehow magically Jesse and her relationship would feel… Right…

Time unfortunately did not change anything for them, if anything it just highlighted the problems with it that to Beca anyway were readily apparent. Whenever she had brought anything up to Jesse though he had just smiled that stupid boyish infuriatingly charming smile of his before waving off her concerns and for a moment she would forget them, only for them to come rushing back the moment that he was no longer close to hand to alleviate any doubts she might have been feeling.

Knowing that it had to be done had made it no less painful, no less crushing, no less…anything.

" _It was never going to be easy but doesn't mean that it didn't need to be done. You both deserve to be happy after all Beca."_

" _I know… I just wish that he could see what I could. Breaking up with him was what I would imagine kicking a puppy would be like, you should have seen the way he looked at me after."_

… _Aca-Nazi is typing…_

They say that time heals all wounds. Beca hoped it wouldn't take much of it to heal the scars that she had given Jesse. She hoped it would not take long for him to find someone who deserved him, someone he could make a better person and who in turn would make him one.

Beca wasn't that person not for Jesse at least, she had known that for some time but had been in denial about it at first. It had gotten to the point though were it was glaringly obvious to her though. Nothing about their relationship had felt…natural… Nearly everything about it had always felt… forced… It had always felt to her like they were trying to fabricate chemistry that they both thought should exist but for whatever reason never actually existed. She had never felt a spark, never felt the nervous fluttering in her stomach when they were together, never and it was a shame because hanging out with Jesse was easy. Being in a relationship was a different kind of beast though, the distinction between friend and boy or girlfriend was blurry and sometimes hard to determine sometimes you misjudge. She had with Jesse and it had hurt him in the end.

It's funny no one ever enters into a relationship with the intention of hurting the other person but that was precisely how ninety nine percent of all relationships ended. With one party inevitably hurt.

" _I am meeting Chloe and some of the other Bella's for a drink later. Come out with us, we'll get some drinks, go dancing, and maybe even go kill it at karaoke. It'll do you some good to get this off your mind for a bit. You can always go back to fretting over this tomorrow morning. It'll still be there for you to pick at, I promise."_

… _Aca-Nazi is typing…_

Beca didn't respond to Aubrey's last text immediately taking a moment to mull it over. She didn't know if she felt up for going out but it would be nice to see some of the others who had stuck around Atlanta after graduation. Before she could tap out a response on the digital keyboard Aubrey had already sent another.

" _I'll be by to pick you up at 9. So make sure you're ready by then! We'll have to pick up Chloe afterwards :)"_

" _I never said I was going to come out tonight Bree…"_

… _Aca-Nazi is typing…_

Beca smiled down at her phone, she enjoyed being contrary with Aubrey. It had been one of her favorite things to do with her time since she'd met the blond haired women.

" _You're going. I already texted Chloe and told her that you are coming out with us tonight."_

" _That's playing dirty Posen."_

… _Aca-Nazi is typing…_

Beca frowned and mock glared down at her phone this time she could already predict Aubrey's response.

" _Suck it up Mitchell and remember to be ready by 9, so we'll have enough time to pick up Chloe and get there in time to meet the others."_

" _Fine! The first rounds on you then."_

… _Aca-Nazi is typing…_

Her course decided for the evening Beca began packing up her things so she could get back to her place with time enough to get ready. It would be nice to see the others. Aubrey was right about that at least. She usually was though if Beca was being honest that's why she tended to confide in the blond haired dictator when she was having a personal crisis.

Surprisingly enough Aubrey was her rock. Most people would have thought that it was Chloe and while she loved Chloe dearly and trusted her with almost everything about her life it was Aubrey that she turned to when she was lost. Aubrey kept her feet solidly on the ground. Except for that one time with the bear trap…

Now when she wanted to have a good time or to forget that she was frustrated, or scared or sad then she turned to her red headed friend. Chloe had a knack for making the shitty things in Beca's life disappear, even if it was for just a short time. Just being in the presence of her perky best friend had a heartening effect on her, it was impossible to be down when you were in the presence of Chloe Beale

" _Great! Of course I'll get the first round but the second is on you ;)"_

" _Fair enough."_

Beca smiled down at her phone. The dynamic the three of them shared was… odd, she thought but it worked for them.


End file.
